Talk:Gwen's Broken Flute
Is this different from the item actually named "Gwen's Broken Flute" that can be found? --Fyren 06:25, 20 Aug 2005 (EST) :I think there's no such thing as "Gwen's Broken Flute"; just "Broken Flute" and "Tattered Girl's Cape"... --Midk 06:29, 20 Aug 2005 (EST) ::I have, in my storage, "Gwen's Broken Flute." --Fyren 06:31, 20 Aug 2005 (EST) ::I'll also note that the tapestry shred used to be a shard and the cape used to be a salvage item instead of a quest item, so I wouldn't be surprised if they renamed it. --Fyren 06:32, 20 Aug 2005 (EST) :::This item is called Gwen's Broken Flute and the other is just Tattered Girl's Cape. --Geeman 06:36, 20 Aug 2005 (EST) ::::Ah, that's it, I knew it wasn't "Gwen's Tattered Cape" or anything, so I was pretty sure it wouldn't be "Gwen's Broken Flute".. but I was wrong, now I remember. :) --Midk 06:37, 20 Aug 2005 (EST) :::::Actually the item you find in Pre-searing for Gwen's quest is just called "Broken Flute." The Post-Searing flute is "Gwen's Broken Flute." I'm going to add the original "Broken Flute" back in as its own item. --Rainith 15:22, 10 Sep 2005 (EST) :::::Edit-Here's a pic: --Rainith 15:27, 10 Sep 2005 (EST) ::::::That's not Gwen's! You just bought a flute from the merchant and stepped on it! :) --Karlos 16:31, 10 Sep 2005 (EST) :::::::D'oh, you found me out. I'm using the undocumented emote "/stomp flute". If you do this in front of Gwen, she cries, and then becomes a lvl 40 necromancer and kills you instantly. :P --Rainith 16:35, 10 Sep 2005 (EST) ::::::thats the flute from the mission you get from gwen in the searing thats y you zoomed in on it so know 1 would see the back ground :::::::Yeah, he cropped the image so no one could tell it's from pre-Searing after he said it's from pre-Searing. --68.142.14.78 23:13, 10 July 2006 (CDT) Gwen's flute + ogre knife = teh most ownage weps EVER lol --Tenshi strife 15:36, 10 December 2006 (GMT) This item can be dyed :Didn't this drop from Bonetti? If so we need an article for that boss.— [[User:Cheese Slaya|'Cheese Slaya']] (Talk) 21:51, 7 June 2007 (CDT) What would happen if.. ...You give Gwen broken flute and preserved flower? Anyone has tested? Equipping Gwen with "Gwen's Broken Flute" Giving her the flute by itself does not seem to do anything. a response first of all "gwen broken flute does exist", secondly i did evoke a small response while in her garden behind the EotN. It only happened the first time i went there with her, and the first time i equipted her with her broken flute. And for a short couple of second she played her flute but i was too slow to get a screen shot. I have tried to re-create it but cant yet. Someone else should try this and see if they can get a screen shot. :that discussion is over 2 years old — Skuld 04:58, 26 August 2007 (CDT) ::I added a screen grab of the item as it appears - maybe a picture will settle any debate. If anyone is able to reproduce Gwen playing her broken flute please post. Necrojava 23:38, 27 August 2007 (CDT) :::Anyone tried giving post-searing Gwen a pre-searing flute? 75.89.79.162 17:25, 2 September 2007 (CDT) Like u posted above, i have tried to recreate the flute playing and it didnt work.. Are you sure that you didnt add her flute in start doing an emote and she picked flute? hero do emotes with you as well that may be your reason. :o dang ur right i missed the screenshot cause its only a faction of a second long, but she puts it up to her mouth plays like 2 notes and puts it down. but ur right its there. Note I was walking in Old Ascalon looking for chests to complete the second tier of Lucky , I had Gwen on my Party, didn't have another flute and it spawned for me. Triggering Fire and Pain Gwen's Broken Flute does not trigger Fire and Pain for me, I'm removing that from the article. (At least with a GBF spawned after GW:EN's release. I never kept older ones because they were so easy to get.) (NOTE for people trying this themselves, the quest is unavailable immediately after dropping the iris, however she doesn't lose the quest marker until after you talk to her.) -- Tometheus (talk) 15:44, 28 October 2007 (UTC) It did for me. You have to have already completed The Missing Vanguard. 15:25, 26 April 2009 (UTC)